El Duelo Final, Un Fic de Ash y May
by Magita113
Summary: Este Fic Trata de que Un Cualquiera y En Lugar Cualquiera, Ash se Encuentra Con May, Pero Solo Un Momento... Que Pasara ?, Este es Mi Primer Fic de Ash y May, Lo Escribi Hace Un Año Para Una Actividad...


El duelo final

Este Fic se Trata de un duelo y reencuentro entre Ash y May que ahora si va terminar sea como sea…espero

Ha pasado un tiempo bastante largo de que Ash y May partieran a diferentes lugares a cumplir sus sueños, pero por las cosas de la vida, un día ellos se encuentran, pero solo por un rato…

May: Ash

Ash: (Sorprendido) May

May: Que bonito estas Pikachu (mientras acaricia al Pokemon)…Que Tiempo sin Vernos

Ash: Si, ha Pasado bastante tiempo de ese día que tu partiste con tu hermano a Jotho

May: ¿y Tu? ¿Que hiciste después de aquel día?

Ash: Fui a Shinou, Conocí nuevos amigos y Aprendí muchas cosas nuevas… ¿Que Haces en este lugar?

May: De paso, mi barco a Hoenn hizo una escala aquí para recargar provisiones y yo decidí bajar a pasear un poco… ¿Que Haces Aquí?

Ash! Bueno, cerca de aquí hay un Gym de la liga……….

May: Mmmmmmmmm…

De repente May recuerda algo muy importante…

May: Ahh, Ash te acuerdas de que antes de yo partiera a Jotho, algo dejamos pendiente.

Y May busca algo de su bolso y saca el trozo de un listón

May: Lo llevo conmigo desde aquel día, es mi amuleto de la suerte.

De repente Ash de su bolsillo saca el otro trozo de listón

Ash: Yo también llevo siempre en mi bolsillo… desde ese día.

Y ese listón volvió a unirse, para cumplir su objetivo "El premiar al mejor en campo de Batalla" y ahora sé vera quien es el dueño de ese listón.

May: Ahora recuerdas lo que dejamos pendiente…

Ash: Ahh si, nuestro duelo… (No muy conforme con idea)

May: Entonces comenzamos… De una vez por todas, que es tarde…

Ellos deciden hacer su duelo en un lugar mas amplio cerca de ahí y al llegar cada uno ocupa su lugar...Para que comience el duelo…

Ash: Solo un pokemon…

May: OK, sal ya Blaziken

Ash: Entonces yo elijo a Sceptile

May: Igual que aquel duelo o , entonces Blaziken ve con un ataque rápido

Ash: Sceptile evade el ataque de Blaziken

Sceptile da un salto y se libra del ataque de Blaziken.

Ash: Se nota que has mejorado bastante, pero este ataque no podrás evitarlo… Sceptile, balas semillas al rostro de Blaziken.

May: Blaziken cúbrete el rostro con tus brazos, este duelo debe terminar pronto el barco a Hoenn, me espera.

Blaziken se cubre su rostro, pero el ataque de Sceptile igual lo daña

May: Blaziken resiste por favor, queda poco… ahora un lanzallamas…

Algo raro pasa al otro lado, no hay reacción al ataque de Blaziken

Ash: .. ... (Marca Ocupado)

El lanzallamas de Blaziken da de lleno en Sceptile y este resulta mal herido.

May: Ash… ¿Que te Pasa?

Ash: No pasa nada.., Esta es la ultima ficha si no es ahora, no es nunca… aguanta Sceptile… Rayo Solar

May: Tu no estas bien, ese pokemon esta apto para luchar ni tu tampoco… Blaziken evade ese ataque, pero no lo dañes

Blaziken evade el débil ataque de Sceptile…

May: Así no quiero ganar así, ven acá Blaziken diste lo mejor, esto queda hasta aquí, pensé que esto terminaría ahora.

Ash: (Voz Baja) Otra vez no, se va ir….

May: ¿Que murmuras?

Ash: NADA, ven acá Sceptile bien hecho…

May: Oo hace un buen rato que este raro, no eres tú, no luchaste como la última vez… será mejor que me lleve mi trozo de listón y solucionemos nuestro problema en otra ocasión.

Ash: Grrrrrrrr (En Voz Baja) Otra vez no..

May: Llego la hora ir al puerto, mi barco va partir pronto… Es Tarde

Ash: ...

May: Fue grato el haberte visto, aunque no pudiéramos terminar nuestro duelo, pero igual me dio gusto el "luchar" Contigo y gracias por haberme enseñado todo sobre los pokemon´s…

May: Nos Vemos

Y Ella le da un beso en la Mejilla a Ash y se va corriendo al puerto para alcanzar su Barco…Pasa un largo rato y….

Ash// (Sonrojo)

Ash: ….. ( Pensando) : Otra vez…. NO)

Reacciona y Ash decide salir en busca de la chica antes de que llegue a su barco y no la pueda ver en mucho tiempo, luego de un rato buscándola, la logra ver…

Ash: ( Agotado y en voz fuerte) …MAY…MAY…..ME…G…U…S… T….A…S…. D… E…S…D…E… SIEMPRE..Ahh

Y May logra escuchar esta confesión y Ella… .

Fin

Nota de la escritora : Este es mi primer Fic de AAMayl, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en serio y mas "romance"…pero "Cuando las cosas se hacen con el corazón, Siempre resultan bien"

Suerte 16-IX-2006 12:08 PM


End file.
